Numb
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: Jacob's imprint is back in his life after a year of collage with Bella. Alyssa has gone thru Hell before she's reunited with Jacob. After her harsh trama, Alyssa meets up with Jacob at a Howleen party thrown by Alice One shot.Jacob/OC


_**H**__**APPY HOWLLOWEEN**_

_**TO MY READERS**_

_**August**_

He had met her at the beach, of course she dating one of Bella's friends: Tyler Crowley. Of course like Jacob the girl he had liked for a while also enjoyed the Quileute Legends, Alyssa was spending the day at the Swan's place. She noticed Bella was more into her living dead husband then helping her with their collage project I sighed as I heard a Volvo pull up

"Bella, Eddie's here!"I yelled, she ran down from her bedroom, tripping in the process, I shook my dark brown semi curly head as I got the door, standing at the front door was a guy with bronze hair, and dark eyes, In my opinion he needed a make over, but I didn't say anything, as he came into the house I went back into the kitchen, and started a couple of milkshakes

"What smells like mutt?"__I heard the man ask I felt a low growl in my throat, his eyes looked in my direction,

"Your dad's on his way home ya know"

"Great another pain in my ass"

"Oh shut it blood sucker!" I snarled at him, Bella's soft brown eyes looked at me, then back at her living dead husband as I heard Bella's father pull up in the drive way I finished the three milkshakes, as The car's door shut I swung up the front door, and walked out, Charlie looked up, and saw me

"Afternoon Alyssa"

"Oh afternoon Chief Swan"

"You ok?"

Just fine, Eddie's here, I left dinner, and a shake for you in the fridge, I'll see you tomorrow" Charlie looked at me, he noticed I was beyond pissed, as he walked passed me, and into the house he found out why. . . .With 2 milkshakes I left the Swan residence, and walked down the road to Tyler's place as I turned the corner, and onto the gravel driveway I saw a yellow BMW in his drive next to his van, I didn't know he had a yellow BMW, being cautious, I slowly walked up to his house, and noticed the front door was cracked open, so I naturally walked in after knocking no answer '_ That's weird' _I thought to myself as I walked into the house feminine laughter caught my very sensitive ears, so I creep down the hall that lead to his bedroom, which was open slightly like the front door half an hour l8er Tyler walked out, I looked up at him, then at the blonde half naked girl in his bed, I became outraged

"So this is why you don't answer my phone calls? u lied Tyler, you swore you were different!" I yelled at him, the blonde girl walked out wrapped in his bed sheets, I automatically recognized her it was Lauren Mallory the school whore

"Alyssa, . ."

"Enough I don't want to hear it, its over! Tyler Crowley your nothing, but a dog!" I dumped the two milkshakes on him, and ran out crying I hadn't a clue what happened after that all I remember was hearing a large car screech to a stop, and a few voices, but that's it. Both Lauren, and Tyler came running from his house, and saw a red Jeep Wrangler, a buff brunette, a slim, but muscular honey wheat hair, a slim brunette, and another blonde

"Emmett what the hell!""Rose stop yelling at me!"

"Both of you stop yelling, she needs to be taken to the hospital"

"Alice is right, Carlisle's still working" I blinked my Turquoise eyes only seeing the outline of the honey wheat hair man before being consumed by darkness.

"He's right Em's not the 1 who hit the girl" Jasper said rather calmly Rose rolled her now black eyes, " Who ever did the hit, and run was driving a blue 1984 Porsche GT1, the paint is on her jacket sleeve.

"Fine!" Rose raised her voice before storming off. Alice shook her dark brown head as Emmett gently picked up the motionless body of the hit, and run victim, & put her into the backseat. Jasper had slid in, & held the body

"You better hurry bro, she's still losing blood!"

"Now a hit, and run shooting, Alice call Chief Swan, and tell him to meet us at the hospital"

"Way ahead of ya, and he's on his way Jacob's dad's not to happy to hear about his God daughter"

"Well that's news to me" Alice started getting a vision, furthermore Jasper was in tune with just how much pain the girl was in. He felt her pain as his own, it was his way of trying to sooth her Jasper knew he'd be unable to remove it, but soothing the pain was a specialty he had. "Jazz, how's the girl?" Emmett asked

" Alyssa?, Emmett. . .I'm starting to feel that she's slowly slipping away into the light" Emmett snarled

"Like hell, not on my watch!" Emmett's voice was outraged, that he slammed on the gas petal, causing the Jeep Wrangler to go up to 80 m.p.h. The Jeep sped thru every stop sign, and ran every red light, cutting a sharp corner; Emmett pulled into the parking lot of the Forks Hospital, and drove up into the ER spot by the front entrance.

Waiting for the trio was Police Chief Charlie Swan, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and La Push Leader Billy Black, Emmett, and Alice got out of the Jeep Wrangler, whilst Jasper got out carrying the motionless, unconscious body of Alyssa, when Billy saw the condition of his God daughter, his soft brown eyes were turned all dark, and glazed over, Charlie's eyes were transparent, and Carlisle's were dark as well, Jasper carried the body of Alyssa into the hospital, and made his way over to a spare empty hospital bedroom, his father Carlisle followed him in, and looked at her, sighing

"She'll need to have major surgery, to remove any bullets, and fix the other permanent damage, the first 24 hrs are harsh for an ICU like hers. Jasper until her parents arrive I want you to stay here with Alyssa." Billy met him outside, and told the doctor that Alyssa's parents had both committed suicide, Carlisle's face fell, he sighed then re entered the room, "Jasper, I'm hoping you don't have plans this week"

"Why?"

"Alyssa's parents. . .well their dead, apparently, Alyssa's parents both committed suicide when she was 4 yrs old" Jasper looked at the girl with black hair, and red highlights wondering what she had gone thru, and how hard her life was compared to his own. "Unfortunately Mr. Black is unable to care for Alyssa after her stay"

"Why not have her stay with us Carlisle?" Alice asked bounding into the bedroom somewhat happy

"Alice"

"Please? Carlisle? I won't mind, and you know Mom's dying to meet her after all she's like family already"

"Very well Alice, Alyssa can move in with us"

"Sweet now I'll have a real life my size Barbie"

"But you'll be telling Rosalie"

"Sure no problem" Jasper shook his head

"Ali, you do realize Alyssa's not a Barbie?, and that she'll sleep most of the time because she's human after all, she'll be in pain after her surgery" Alice made a sour face.

**MEAN WHILE AT LA PUSH**

Jacob had just finished his run for the day, and was walking into Emily's when she told him

"Oh. . Jake, your father called, he's at the hospital" Jacob froze, he turned, and bolted out of the house knocking Sam over

"?"

"You remember Alyssa?"

"Yea, she's Billy's God daughter"

"Alyssa. . .Sam Alyssa was in an accident this morning, a hit, and run shooting, she's in ICU right now"

"Jake's gonna be heart broken" Emily looked at him"

"Why's that?"

"Jake imprinted on Alyssa years ago"

"Oh"

"By the way how are you today?"

"Fine usually I'm with my head in the toilet" Sam chuckled

" You're due soon aren't you?""I'd wish you'd stop doing that Sam"

"Doing what? Carlisle called"

"Oh"

"Just think less then a few more weeks to go"

**BACK WITH JACOB**

Emily had just Jacob his father was in the hospital, but what he didn't know was the pain he'd be in when he found out that his love Alyssa was in ICU, and that she might not make it. Thoughts of his father ran thru his mind as Jacob raced into Forks in his russet wolf form, at times like these Jacob preferred running to clear to his mind; the scent of living dead caught his nostrils, he sped up, and came to the clearing just behind the Forks Hospital. He phased back, got dressed, and walked into the hospital, he found a nurse

"Excuse me"

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Cullen"

"Doctor Cullen you have a visitor" The blonde doctor walked up to the desk

"Hello Jacob"

"I heard my dad's here" Carlisle looked at him for a moment

"Ah, yes he's here visiting a patient that was brought in this morning"

"Is Bella?"

"Jacob Bella's fine"

"Then who?"

"A hit, and run shooting victim, a young girl, russet skin, a year younger then you" (Jacob's 23)

"What?"

"If I'm not mistaken the girl is a female version of you"

"Wait only one girl was a female version of me, and that's my 17 yr old niece Cheyenne"

"Very well Jacob, but it seems you knew her"

"Wait. . . What do you mean knew? Carlisle your acting as if this girl's dead"

"Carlisle, Alyssa's not doing to well, she's. . ."Alice stopped when she saw Jacob, Jacob looked at the pixie, she hung her head; he looked at her

"Alice?"

"C'mon Jake" Alice's usually happy voice was full of sorrow Jacob followed Alice down the hall, and into a bedroom, a slight tug pulled at Jacob, he saw his dad sitting by the bed. Jacob walked up to the bedside, and saw Alyssa lying there fighting for her life. He felt numb, and nauseous at the sight of Alyssa.

Jacob ran out, and threw up in the hall next to the bedroom, afterwards returning to see her again

"You love her don't you son?" Billy asked his son, Jacob wondered how his father knew of course it wasn't a surprize now, Jacob nodded "She's a mighty fine lucky girl to have you son"

"Yea sure Dad" The truth was out, he was in love with Alyssa Matthews he had loved her for years . Alyssa had dated about 2 guys the 1st from the 2 had almost killed her, by setting her a blaze, and the second cheated on her with every Sue, Jane, and Mary( female version of Tom, Dick, and Harry). Jacob stood there watching her, waiting to see if she'd awake a few hours later while Alice, and Jasper were in the hall, Alyssa woke up. I looked around the room, the door opened Jacob walked in, his deep chocolate eyes were blood red, and he looked tired, the noise from the door made me jump, I noticed a familiar face standing by the door

"Jake?" Jake's attention was caught by the angelic voice of Alyssa, he looked over at the bed where she was lying, his tired eyes lit up, he walked over to the bedside

"God I missed you"

"Missed u more" His chocolate eyes caught sight of a slight bruise

"When did this happen?"

"What?"

"The bruise on your arm?"

"That's been there for a while, Roger, and his friends got drunk, and used me as a punching bag, weeks after. . ."

"Alyssa?"

"Jake there's more then just this one" Jake growled "Help me up?" Jake helped me up, and out of the bed, he noticed there was more then one bruise along with burns as well "The burns are more recent"

"How recent are we talking?"

"A few weeks"

"Whose the bastard?"

"Roger, and a few of his friends"

"Like?"

"Well. . .there's Roger, Nathan, Matt, Chris, and Jace"

"If I see any of them I'm gonna to. . . "I cut him off

"Jake, don't get in trouble. . . For my sake"

"Alyssa I'd die for you" I looked at him shocked

"But why?"

"Because a guy would do anything for the ones he loves" I rested my head on his left shoulder " Alyssa?"

"Hmm"

"Would you accompany me to a Howleen Dance?"

"You won't mind being seen with me Jake?"

"No"

"Kay when is it?"

"5 days away at a friend's house I'll pick you up"

"Which friend?"

"Alice Cullen"

"The pixie?" I asked , he chuckled, and nodded yes "I'm surprized your actually going to spend a entire night in a house filled with vampires"

"I know, but I don't want to be rude, and besides I think Alice is warming up to me, unlike her brother"

"Ugh"

"What happened this time?"

"Eddie ruined my day, Bella, and I were busy working on a project for collage, and Eddie shows up" My right hand automatically went to my forehead, concerned Jacob helped me into the bed

"Alyssa?" My Turquoise eyes rolled into the back of my head "CARLISLE!" Jacob yelled, the blonde doctor ran into the room

"Jacob?"

"Something's seriously wrong with Alyssa"

"Symptoms?"

"Light headed, dizzy ness, her breathe smells of some kinda poison I think, hot to the touch, shortness of breath as well and very weak"

"Hmm I'll take a few blood samples to see what's causing these"

"Alright" Carlisle left the room, Jacob noticed the wheezing, luckily Carlisle returned with what he needed, he uncapped a blue needle, gently putting it in my right arm I winced, and then hacked up a green like liquid onto the floor.

"This is far worse then I feared, ALICE!" Alice came into the room with Jasper, and looked at me

"Carlisle I can't see much of Alyssa"

"Oh dear that's not good at all" Jacob excused himself, and let Alice have a go "Any better?"

"Hmm, no not much either's she's slowly dying. . ."

"Doubt Alyssa's Prego we would have known by now especially Jacob with his keen senses"

"No Alyssa's not with child, just very very sick, have you run the tests yet?"

"Not yet Alice why?"

"Hate to burst your bubble Alice, but I'm not leaving Alyssa" Alice looked over her left shoulder only to see Jacob leaning against the wall with his arms crossed his shoulder length black hair cascading past his broad muscular shoulders, his cotton shirt open half way, Alice noticed how much Jacob had changed thru the years since the last time she saw him was during the fight the spring his niece Cheyenne came to live with them which was 5 long yrs ago

"I know you've imprinted on her"

"That's beside the point Alice"

"We all know you love her mutt" Jacob turns around only to see none other then the blood sucker that took Bella Swan from him yrs ago

"Shut it you filthy blood sucker!" I groaned a bit the sudden noise caught Jacob's attention hours later Carlisle came back in the room with the results

"It would seem that there are a few things, one is a harsh chemical poison, if not treated she will die, the second was consist with a DRD, I'm not sure on which one was used, and the rest are the result from the shooting. Alyssa needs to be prepped for her evening surgery" After Carlisle told the results of what he found the afternoon seemed to fly by rather to quickly for Jacob's liking. Even thou vampires were suppose to hate werewolves Alice, and Jasper were already starting to warm up to Jacob which was one of the main reasons that Alice had invited Jacob to her Howleen party

"Why don't you be a good little mutt, and run on home" Edward suggested towards Jacob, Jacob growled at him

"Fuck off blood sucker!"

"Jake" Bella's voice was soft

"Back off Bella, I'm not in the fucking mood, you got what you wanted now leave me the hell alone right now!" Bella looked at Jacob, she couldn't believe that he was being so hateful towards her, of course since his imprint on Alyssa; Jacob was no longer in love with Bella like he was before. Once the darkness fell everyone, but Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Carlisle left; Alice was busy helping Alyssa get ready for her surgery, whilst Jasper was talking with Jacob

"Man if I didn't know better I'd have to say Ali was trying not to drool over your appearance"

"Jazz, man I'm not into Alice like that, but I'd have to admit its great to see you guys again after 5 long years"

"Sorry about what happened to your niece man"

"Just glad she was able to be saved, I would've killed the filthy blood sucker myself, but your brother got to him first"

"Yea that's true" As the guys talked in the hallway, Alice was finishing up with Alyssa

"Jazz?"

"Yes Ali?"

"I need your help" Jasper wondered why his beloved needed his help with Alyssa, he walked into the room

"Aly try to calm down" I sighed as Alice looked outside . . .

After the surgery

They were all waiting to see if Alyssa's surgery went well, and if she was going to make it after all the first 24 hrs in ICU were the harder ones, and if she made it thru then she be alright. As the nurse wheeled the bed back into the room, Jacob sat there waiting. The waiting was killing him, all he wanted was to know if the one girl he loved was going to live. . . Sam had decided to give Jacob time off from the shifts since Jacob hadn't shifts to do the days seemed to pass him by days turned into weeks, and before he knew it a month had past him by, and it was now October. Jacob walked the shore line of La Push.

"JACOB!" Wondering what the problem was Jacob ran back to his house, he walked into his house

"Dad. . What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dr. Cullen called, Alyssa made it thru her surgery last month, and wants to see you"

"Who?"

"Alyssa wants to see you"

"Oh ok" Billy looked at his son, and shook his head, Jacob wondered why Carlisle had called his father, he thanked his father, and headed to the Cullen's' place the sun started going down

THE CULLENS'

As Jacob made his way to the Forks, I was trying to figure out what to say to Jacob, at the moment I noticed I was rather calm, and I knew why it was Alice's husband, and a dear friend of mine Jasper Hale

"Better?"

"Yea, thanks Jasper"

"Anytime"

"I make sure, to remember that" He chuckled, Alice smiled, Edward on the other hand wasn't to pleased at the moment I looked over at the bronze hair vamp "What's the prob Eddie?" I asked giving him a nickname that he hated.

"The mutt's here"

"What are u jealous?" He looked at me

"So Aly, you going to the Halloween dance?"

"U mean Howl?, and I dunno don't have a date"

"Aw poor Miss Priss is dateless" Edward said smiling, I growled,

"Touch her, and I'll be breaking every single bone in your body!" I turned, and what I saw took my breath away, standing in the door frame was Jacob Black, arms crossed over his chest which at the moment was showing a bit since he was wearing a light grey button up cotton shirt, his long black hair seemed to fall past his broad, muscular shoulder like a waterfall. And his skin was tan as well, My jaw dropped at the scene, but quickly recovered, that's more then I could say for Jacob.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

Edward looked from Alyssa to me standing in the door frame of the house. After a month, and half I was seeing my imprint, she just stood there shocked enough to see me standing across from Edward whom had pissed her off by saying Miss Priss personally it was getting me angry the way he was treating her, and she though I took her breath away; not likely it was the other way around she stood there in a cute pair of grey sweat pants with a pink elbow length shirt, a pair of grey slippers, her Turquoise eyes were dancing in the evening light, her long upper semi shoulder length dark curly brown hair seemed to cascade past her soft shoulders. I was finding it hard to control myself with her so tempting after all she was the air I breathed the warm sunlight that warmed my russet skin. At first I thought Bella was the one I was in love with. . . That was until I saw Alyssa 5 yrs ago she had come down from The Makah Reservation with Emily's Brother Lakota. When I saw her it was like Heaven had sent me an Angel, I felt weird around that was until my father told me what I had done, then I began to realize he was right I couldn't sleep without thinking about her, she was my whole world the only thing that kept me on Earth not even gravity could do that. 5 yrs later, and damn she still looks hot, and manages to take my breath away Alyssa could be dressed in nothing, but a towel with a dazzling smile on her Angelic face, and still take my breath away. I pushed myself from the door frame, and walked up in between her, and the blood sucker

"Hey"

"Hiya"

"Would you accompany me to the Howleen Dance?" I asked her

"Sure when is it?"

"In two days"

"Kay" Jasper smiled he saw the chemistry between us, I lowered my black head, and kissed her right cheek

"Aw wolf boy's in love" I heard Edward say, I turned slightly, and landed a hard punch to his chest, he stumbled back a few feet. Alyssa blinked at what happened

"Remained me never to make you mad"

"Love I couldn't hurt you even if I was angry with you"

"Why's that?" I took her hand, and lead her into the kitchen

"Alyssa. . .I imprinted on you 5 yrs ago,"

"Oh that's ok Jacob. .I mean Jake" She blushed, I sensed something wrong tears filled her eyes, with my arms slightly open, she ran into them, I closed them around her, holding her close, comforting her

"Your ok Alyssa?"

"Hmm?"

"I. . .well there's not an easy way to say this, but that I love you"

"You do?"

"Yes"

"Really, honestly?" I nodded, as I wiped the warm tears away from her face

"I love u too Jake" I stood there in the kitchen wrapped in my own world with Alyssa as I held her close. . .

2 DAYS LATER

I sighed as I stood up from my bed, I hated getting up with the morning, it was cold, and freezing outside a light knock was heard at my door

"Come in" I said thru shivering, a blonde walked into my bedroom, her violet eyes looked at me

"I had Emmett turn the heat up for you Aly"

"Thank you"

"So figure out what to wear tonight?"

"No" I huddled up in the thick blanket

"A Gypsy princess"

"On me?"

"Of course now get some sleep its only midnight, and I'll make sure they let you sleep in for a while"

"Thanks Rose" She smiled, and hugged me then left the bedroom, I crawled back in the warm bed, and fell to sleep I must have slept for hours, or days it seemed when I was woken it was 6 in the afternoon, and the party didn't start until 9. Stretching I wrapped the heavy blanket around my body, and walked out, and down the grand stair well I yawned, I took a shower which took half an hour, then afterwards once dressed, ad dried Alice fixed my hair, Rose my make up which took until 8 the three of us then got into our costumes for the party Alice was hosting by the time I was dressed I was a Harem princess I wore a gold pair of sandals, with a necklace, and belly wrap, my curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and my outfit consisted of red top with jewels on the ends of the shirt, with a duel colored skirt, a mixture of black, and red mixed, a silver ankle let was around my ankle with gold trimmings sown into the skirt which fell past my knees almost to the floor, by Alice hemmed it up. As nine rolled around the house began to fill up, I sighed, and sat on the stair well.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up, and saw Jacob standing there, he held out his left hand, I nodded, and he pulled me up, and over to the dance floor, I noticed his hair was still cascading over his now bare broad muscular shoulders, and touching his deep russet skin. We spent hours dancing, and talking around 11, Jake noticed something wrong "Alyssa?"

"I'm just cold is all"

"You do look breath taking though"

"Thanks" I said now shivering he must have felt it, because he put a heavy shirt over me, which smelled of him. We walked to the couch, and sat down and before I knew it I feel asleep my head was on Jacob's right shoulder, and I was curled up on the couch next to him. When the party was over, Jake looked down, and noticed I was asleep, being careful not to wake me, he carried me up stairs, and lay me down on my queen sized bed, The sudden movement woke me as I saw him left the room "Jake?" He turned and faced me "Will u stay a while please?"

"As you wish love" He returned to the bed, and sat down on the edge Jacob held back the covers I slid in under them he joined me, and we fell asleep. . .

**Epilogue **

A few years later Jacob, and Alyssa married on Howleen, and Alyssa found out she was a Quileute like Jacob, soon after she, and Jacob had a child, which almost died, but with Carlisle's help made it. Now Jacob was watching his wife, and son, Sam's wife Emily had a daughter to which Sam named Rayne, Jacob, and Alyssa named their son Hawk for the mean time. Since Alyssa and Jacob were both Quileute members they never showed signs of aging. Hawk was like a younger brother to Rayne since they both were pack mates she looked out for him.


End file.
